Cinderanna: A CSI NY Fairy tale
by dreamerwriter15
Summary: Cinderella,with a few twists and the CSI NY team, namely Lindsay and is set in the middle ages where the US has become individual countries and is aristocratic. Lindsay is the Cinderella and a princess. Haylen is nice and finds true love as well.
1. Life changing

**I had this idea in my head when I was creating a community. I looked and saw that there were practically no Fairy-tales for CSI NY, so I decided to write a Cinderella story with Lindsay and Danny as the main characters. This is set in the middle ages and has the scenario that all of the US states have become separate countries and the earth has become aristocratic. I made up the illness that the queen and Lindsay's mother had. I will write most of this over Christmas break.  
><strong>

Chapter 1, Life changing

Lindsay Monroe walked slowly across the gravel road from the market on her way to her families little cottage, struggling with a bundle of things to comfort her gravely ill mother. She had contracted the same illness that had taken the kingdom of Staten Island's young queen just a month before.

When Queen Clarian had stomach pain and a dangerously high fever, the royal physician was called in. he looked at the poor, sick, queen and shook his head in defeat. "She has strimptinal fever." He said, the people in the room could see the tears brimming in the doctors eyes. He started to sob. "There is no cure." He said between sobs. The next day, the kingdoms beloved queen died with her husband and children by her side.

Lindsay's mother now had that same illness. They knew that she had only a little bit of time left when they were instructed by the royal physician that all they could do was to make her as comfortable as possible. That is why Lindsay had been in the market that day.

Lindsay looked both ways before she crossed the road on the way to her home after she had left the market. She was halfway across the wide road when out of nowhere, an out of control horse-drawn carriage barreled straight toward her. She had barely time to close her eyes before she was run over. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and pulled her out of its way just as it rolled over the spot that she had been just a second ago. She caught her breath as she turned on her heel to look upon her savior.

Standing in front of her was a boy around thirteen in simple peasant clothes. His light brown hair was cropped short and his deep blue eyes were striking. He wore a long sleeve linen shirt, tan linen breaches, a leather vest and simple buckled shoes. "Thank you, for saving my life." She said breathlessly.

"You're welcome. Let me walk you across." He said, taking some of the bundle that she was struggling under. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Lindsay Monroe." She answered respectfully. She liked this boy. "What is your name?" she asked.

"You can just call me Danny." He said self consciously. He was really the thirteen year old Prince Daniel, Escaping the castle by disguising himself as a peasant. Lindsay knew that he was hiding something, but she let it drop as she had to get home. When they crossed the road, Daniel said, very gentlemanly, with a bow, "It's been a pleasure madam."

"Thanks again, for saving me." She said as she playfully curtsied.

"Any time madam." He answered. He returned to her the parcels he was carrying, then he slowly turned away as she disappeared into the trees.

she finally reached her house and entered her home. "Father, I'm home!" Lindsay called. her father, Don, rushed to the landing.

"Bring these up to your mother right away," he said. "She is leaving us." Lindsay rushed up the stairs with the gifts for her mother. she set these on the table and took her seat at her mothers side as their servant Stella put a wet rag on Jessica's forehead in an attempt to bring down the fever.

"Hello mother." Lindsay said. she fumbled through the pile till she found what she was looking for, a thick brown book. "I brought you something." Lindsay said as she opened the story book. she finished chapter ten when she saw her mother put her favorite locket on the book that she was reading.

"Take this, and I will always be with you." Jessica whispered. With that she closed her eyes for the last time. Lindsay cried. She went to her father for comfort when they came to bury Jessica in the cemetery. Don was distraught with grief over the loss of his wife. for a week he neither slept nor ate. Stella and Lindsay would come to comfort him. Finally, after many days, he decided to go into town.

There he met Ms. Rikki Sandoval, a slim woman with light hair and a charming smile, and fell in love with her. But, alas, he made a bad choice. Though she appeared kind and loving, she was really a mean and cruel woman who was bitterly jealous of Lindsay's beauty and kindness. She glorified her own two daughters, Haylen and Kendall. Kendall was so so very mean and self-centered, Haylen however was almost as pretty as Lindsay and much nicer than her sister but she was a little bit bossy when her mother was around, she eventually became Lindsay's best friend. Nevertheless within a year of Jessica's death, they were married.

**I plan to make this at least ten chapters. It will mostly revolve around Lindsay, but some chapters will be Danny's, and some will be both, namely the ball scene. PLEASE COMMENT! **


	2. Only one to love

**Sorry that this one is so short. I was busy with dinner when I wrote this one. the next ones should be longer. **Chapter 2, only one to love

As Don was constantly away on business to support his larger family, he never saw how his new bride treated his daughter, for Rikki forbade Lindsay to speak of it, threatening painful torture if she even breathed about it. Lindsay did as she was told. The ordering about would only relinquish when don came home for a week or two at a time. When he came home, he spoiled Lindsay, took her where she wanted to go. He bought her the most beautiful dresses and jewelry. He would then tell her stories at night, wonderful stories about damsels-in-distress and daring Knights-in-shining-armor.

When he would leave however, Rikki would give Lindsay's prettiest and most expensive dresses and jewelry to her daughters to wear and flaunt in front of Lindsay though Haylen usually refused, and Lindsay had to wear her plainest dresses for everyday. After every visit of Don's Rikki would pile up the chore list a little higher, till Lindsay was doing most of the house work and waiting hand and foot to her sister, Haylen usually took care of her self. And yet, through all of the torture and grueling work, Lindsay always stayed kind.

After one of her father's visits, when she was thirteen, she heard the doorbell ring and Rikki told her to answer the door. When she answered the door, there stood a young messenger, he was muddy from head to toe and his horse was grazing on the weeds in the road. He said "Sir Donald Monroe has died of cholera in the kingdom of Pennsylvania. I'm sorry to have to deliver this news, but, I was instructed by King Sinclair to deliver this promptly." He spoke as if he had rehearsed it on the whole way there.

"Thank you." Lindsay said with a heavy heart. She closed the door and let out a few silent sobs.

"Lindsay! Lindsay!" Rikki yelled, "Who was there?" When Lindsay didn't answer right away, Rikki yelled again, this time louder. "Lindsay, did you hear me. Who was there?"

Lindsay hesitated as long she could. "Father is dead." She finally said.

Rikki's mood abruptly changed. "Girls, Come down here please!" She said, her voice sounded like she was very pleased with Don's death. When her sister Kendall came down from her bedroom, flaunting one of Lindsay dresses no less, Rikki Informed her daughter, " meet the new maid." Lindsay's heart skipped a beat. Rikki turned to Lindsay and told her, "Your name is no longer Lindsay," Lindsay began to protest, but Rikki silenced her. "You are now Cinderanna." Lindsay lowered her head and sobbed. Rikki had made fun of her father's private nick name for her, "Montana". This was the end of Lindsay's life and name as she knew it. Haylen emerged from the kitchen and stared wide eyed at her mother in astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment!<strong>


	3. Announcement

Chapter 3, Announcement

5 years later.

"Cinderanna, get up and make us breakfast! We have to go to the market and buy new dresses for your sisters!" Rikki barked.

Lindsay rose and made her thin shabby bed. She went over to the wash basin and had herself a sponge bath. Only her step family was allowed to bathe in the tubs, now that Lindsay was treated like a servant, all that she was allowed was a sponge bath. When she was dried off and most of the grime and soot was gone, she slipped into one of the ten dresses that her mother had let her keep. The one that she chose was a rusty red gingham one with thin lace at the cuffs. This was the prettiest one she owned and was reserved for trips to the market.

When her father died, Rikki forced Lindsay to move out of her tiny room and into the servant's quarters with Stella in the tower of their cottage. She then turned Lindsay's old room into a walk-in wardrobe for Haylen and Kendall. To make more fun of Lindsay, they put all of her old dresses on display but Lindsay wasn't allowed to touch them.

Lindsay put on her work apron and locked the door to their room. When she made her way to the kitchen, she saw Stella making eggs and bacon for herself and Lindsay. Lindsay retrieved the ingredients for omelets from the root cellar. Stella took over the omelet making while Lindsay ate. "I'll take them up." Lindsay said after she was done eating. Lindsay grabbed the tray and brought them up to the dining room.

"There you are! Now hurry up with the food and get cleaning the kitchen." Rikki barked.

"Of course step mother." Lindsay said, she put the tray of food on the table and quickly left the room. She then walked back to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Lindsay walked over to the back door and grabbed a hand full of corn for the chickens to eat. When she returned, her family was done with their breakfast.

"Cinderanna, get in here and clean up after us!" Rikki ordered.

"Yes, mother." Lindsay said grudgingly. She quickly cleaned the filthy table and washed up. She met her family at the carriage and they set off.

When they reached the market, Hayden tramped into the hat shop, Rikki and Kendall entered Madam Gents dress emporium and Lindsay was ordered to stay outside. She heard the sound of trumpets and people beginning to run and shout. The sound of the trumpets reached a peak, and then fell silent. "Hear ye Hear ye, Queen Peyton is holding a congratulatory ball tomorrow night to celebrate his highness Prince Daniel's 21 Birthday." Lindsay's heart skipped a beat. _Surely mother will let me go,_ Lindsay thought. Adam Ross continued the announcement. "All the eligible young ladies in the kingdom are invited to this auspicious occasion." He finished, and then left.

The entire village exploded into loud cheers. Lindsay ran into Madam Gents to tell her mother. "Mother, Mother!" Lindsay yelled.

"What? What is it Cinderanna?" Rikki snapped. Haylen had entered the dress shop right before all the commotion.

"The Prince is having a ball! All the eligible young ladies are invited, which means that I can go." Lindsay exclaimed. At that last statement Kendall let out obnoxious braying.

"Let's go buy three dresses for the ball then." Rikki said.

"Three?" Lindsay asked. she raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes," Rikki answered, "one for me, one for Haylen and one more for Kendall."

"What about one for me." Lindsay whined.

"Don't whine Cinderanna. You are going to help us get ready, but you are not going to the ball."

"But, he _said_ 'all the _eligible_ young ladies in the kingdom are invited.'" Lindsay pushed.

Rikki chortled. "You honestly think that a maid is eligible? Or that the Prince would even notice you? Cinderanna," Rikki put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder in mock concern, "all that you would do is become a fool of yourself at the ball. Just be content with what you have and save yourself a lot of trouble." Lindsay felt very downtrodden by her stepmother's remarks.

"Yes stepmother." Lindsay mumbled.

"Alright then," Rikki said, addressing her daughters "Girls, lets buy you so new ball gowns shall we?" Kendall nodded her head eagerly and disappeared deeper into the shop. Haylen held her head low when her mother said that Lindsay couldn't go to the ball. She had to think of something, but what? She knew that the ball could be Lindsay's only chance to leave the house. She thought of the answer as Kendall pulled her into teh shop.


	4. The life of Prince Daniel

Chapter 4, the life of Prince Daniel

After his mother died Prince Daniel's father remarried. King Macadam married Princess Peyton Driscoll of the kingdom of Manhattan. Unlike Lindsay's stepmother, Danny's stepmother was a kind and loving woman to the three Princes. She did however love to host balls for the prince's birthdays. For Prince Louie's eighteenth and twenty first birthdays she held a lavish ball, hoping that he would chose a bride. On his eighteenth birthday he looked at all of the eligible young ladies and failed to find the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He did, however, find her at his twenty first birthday ball. The lady that he chose was the beautiful princess Aiden of Brooklyn when she was visiting the kingdom of Staten Island. They were then married that spring, as the ball was held in winter, in a lavish wedding. Now that Prince Louis was happily married, Queen Peyton had her mind set on having Daniel married.

After Danny saved Lindsay's life that day, he had her in his mind almost every day. When he would sneak into the market, he would constantly search for her but she would never be there. At one point, he thought he saw her hair as he remembered it, but the clothes that she wore signaled that she was a servant. _She was not a servant when I saved her._ He thought_. She was a fine lady, I guess then that that is not my Lindsay_. He searched endlessly for his Lindsay. But to no avail. He never found her in the market.

To escape from his anguish, he decided to travel the continent, he met with all of the princesses on the east coast but he could not find one that even remotely compared to Lindsay. She stole him away when she curtsied after he saved from being run over. He could still clearly see her face in his mind; her hair, the color of vivid golden brown leaves in the fall, her eyes, the color of….. Well, he couldn't think of a worthy comparison, they were so beautifully brown, her flawless smile as white as the fluffy clouds overhead.

When Queen Peyton sent out an invitation to Danny for Louie's wedding however, he rushed straight home for the wedding to be his brother's best man. Having seen the eligible princesses within a distance that was accessible without traveling on a ship, nor finding the one that he was looking for, he decided to stay in his kingdom and continue on his search for Lindsay. He left for his journey when he was sixteen after seeing the maid who looked like Lindsay in the market, (The maid of course was Lindsay, for this was after her father died) and he returned three years later for his brother's wedding. He tried to find Lindsay's home left but he had no idea where it was. He then left to travel and try to chase her from his mind, but again to no avail, he simply couldn't shake her from his mind. After two years of still more searching, this time in his own kingdom, he consented to letting his stepmother host a grand ball for his twenty first birth day in the attempt to find himself either a bride or his Lindsay.

Queen Peyton, now having permission from Daniel to host the ball, had a long list made up for all of the supplies for the ball. "Adam!" she called.

"Yes your highness."

She handed him the list of supplies for the ball, including a general invite to the ball. When he returned, the Queen ordered the royal seamstresses to sew several royal ball gowns and suits, the cooks were set to work creating a lavish menu for the ball and the royal decorators set about redecorating the castle with freshly embroidered banners and fresh cut flowers.

Daniel was in his quarters trying on his suit for the ball the next night when Adam knocked quietly on the door. "Come in." Daniel said, admiring the freshly sewn suit he was wearing, tailored twilight blue with gold thread embroidery and gold detailing. he gave Adam permission to speak.

"Danny, there is someone here to see you and he will stay for the ball." Adam informed the prince.

"Adam, who is it?"

"It is your old friend, Lord Hawkes." Adam answered.

"By all means then," Daniel instructed, "Bring in my old friend."

Adam left shortly, letting Daniel change into his usual clothing. When he had changed into an ivory colored silk shirt and linen pants, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in Sheldon!" he said cheerfully. Lord Hawkes entered and hugged his old friend. Lord Hawkes was a man who was intelligent in science and arithmetic. He was black, with dark brown eyes and black hair. Of slight build, he made up for his man power with his elegance and intellect. He had also been Danny's best friend since they were young children. He had just turned twenty.

"Hey, how have you been Hawkes?" Daniel asked while patting Hawkes on the back.

"I've been well, thank you." He said. "I'm still looking for a lady but the search is going well. How has the search for your Lindsay been going?" He asked. At this Daniel hung his head.

"Not well I'm afraid." He admitted. "I can't seem to find her or forget her. I hope to find someone like her at the ball."

"Did you try her house?" Sheldon inquired.

"I tried to find her house before I left and couldn't find the place." Daniel answered.

"If I know you and I do, you will find who you are looking for at the ball" Hawkes said.

"Thanks bro." Daniel said.

"Any time."


	5. Getting ready

Chapter 5, Getting ready

"Cinderanna, Get up and get in here!" Lindsay burst out of her bed the day of the ball and quickly washed up. As she slipped into a ratty dark brown dress, she thought _maybe mother changed her mind. No, she wouldn't have. All that she cares about is her daughters._ Kendall was absolutely mean, Haylen however was Lindsay's best friend. she was a little bossy, but she was much nicer than her sister Kendall. Lindsay shuffled her way into her old room and witnessed Haylen putting on a dress of purple satin. It was a very puffy yet beautiful dress; Haylen was staggering under its weight. "Cinderanna! Get over here and help Kendall." Rikki ordered. Lindsay moved quickly over to Kendall and helped her with her dress. This one was less pretty; it was made of light peach silk with a chiffon overlay in sunshine yellow. Like Haylen's, the dress was so big that Kendall was barely able to walk. She helped Kendall slip on the huge dress while her mother tried on her dress. Unlike Kendall's dresses, hers was a stunning ball gown. Deep red, with a full skirt and draping overlay. The sleeves were short as it was summer, and were crowned in vintage lace.

Lindsay then helped both of them out of their gowns as they were only trying them on to make sure that they fit well. "Cinderanna, Go down stairs and make us pancakes for breakfast, you will then give us all stunning makeovers or else!" Rikki demanded.

"Yes mother." Lindsay obeyed. She ran down to the kitchen, almost tripping over her skirts, and hastily began making the pancake batter. Stella wore her favorite yellow work dress while she made omelets for their breakfast. "Hello Stella." She said while pouring the batter onto a cast iron pan.

"Did Rikki tell you to come down here and make breakfast after she made you help with your sisters dresses?" Lindsay nodded her head. "She made me get up extra early to help Haylen with her dress." She finished the pancakes and loaded the tray while Stella ate. She then brought them up to the dining room and quickly set them down on the table in front of her family. She quickly dashed back into the kitchen and ate her cheese omelet.

"Cinderanna, get in here and clean this place up! We will be waiting in the wardrobe for our makeovers, and don't ruin them!" Rikki ordered. Lindsay hurried with the cleaning and arrived in her old room with all of her step family's beauty products. Haylen was sitting on a chair by the dressing table in her fluffy bath robe with her hair in a towel after a quick bath.

"Cinderanna, can you make me look like a goddess?" Haylen asked. Lindsay silently nodded and began her makeover. She made Haylen look as beautiful as her skills aloud, she put her sister's hair into rollers and prettied up her face. After Haylen "looked like a goddess" to her mother's satisfaction, Kendall rudely pushed Haylen off of the chair, smudging her makeup in the process.

Lindsay sympathized with her sister. "Kendall! Haylen's makeup was perfect, now I have to fix it thanks to you!" She glared at Kendall. She turned to Haylen "Let me fix your pretty face."

"Thank you Cinderanna." Lindsay smiled. "You're welcome Haylen. Now just hold still." Liindsay said.

"Mother? Will please reconsider letting Lindsay come to the ball?"

"I'll think about it." Rikki said.

Haylen sat completely motionless while Lindsay finished her makeup. "Ok, Haylen. You're done." Haylen looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped with shock, she looked stunning. "Ok Kendall, _now_ you can come and get a makeover." Lindsay said as Kendall sat down. As Lindsay fixed up Kendall's face, Rikki finished Haylen's hair. When Kendall was finally pleased with her face, the clock struck three. Haylen was perfumed and her hair was done up in delicate ringlets when Rikki was ready for her makeover.

"I want a French twist with braids and some wisps." Rikki ordered. She then outlined a very complex hairstyle, one that she thought that Lindsay couldn't do. Somehow, Lindsay managed. When she was done with Rikki's hair, she proceeded to her makeup. When her makeup was done, she looked so beautiful that she put her own ball gown to shame. By now the clock had struck five. The ball started at seven, so Rikki demanded that Lindsay now help them with their dresses. When they were all done the clock showed a quarter past six. Lindsay was putting away the beauty products when the neighing of horses signaled that the carriage that they had rented had arrived to take them to the ball. "Cinderanna, come here." Rikki barked. When Lindsay arrived, Rikki said "I have changed my mind, you can go to the ball, go into your room and get into your prettiest dress." Lindsay's heart skipped a beat. She rushed up to the room she shared with Stella and hastily brushed her hair. She heard a click and turned just in time to see her stepmother lock the door from the outside with a malicious smile on her face. Lindsay dropped her brush on the floor and ran for the door. Alas, the door was locked and closed before she touched the handle. She listened to the conversation going on between her step family. "Now there is no chance of her going to the ball, so surely one of you will catch the Prince's eye."

"Mother please let Lindsay out. she's my friend." Haylen Pleaded.

"No, She is not going anywhere near that ball, and if I hear you say anything else about Cinderanna, I will make you become another maid." Rikki threatened. "Now, What do you plan to do with her when you are the new princess?" Rikki asked her daughters.

"If the prince chooses me," Haylen said, "I will free Cinderanna and let her go where ever she wants to. She can even move into the palace if she wants and become a lady in waiting." Lindsay let out a small smile.

"If he chooses me," Kendall challenged, "I will send her on a ship that is on its way to the kingdom of India."

"Come along girls, it's time to meet your new husband." Rikki said. Their high voices then faded into the distance as Lindsay let out a few silent sobs. She rushed to her window and watched with tear filled eyes as the carriage wheeled away toward the ball that held the possibility that she would see Danny again.


	6. Lindsay's wish

Chapter 6 Lindsay's wish

Lindsay looked out the window to the castle where the ball was and cried. A light knock broke the silence. "Lindsay, I am coming in, ok." Stella said.

"But you can't, mother locked our door."

"Oh yes I can. Just look toward the door." Lindsay's eyes widened in astonishment as Stella materialized in the center of their floor.

"How did you?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm not just your friend, Lindsay. I'm also your fairy godmother."

"Stella please, all that I want is to go to the ball." Lindsay pleaded.

"I know Lindsay. Now let's go down into the courtyard and get you to that ball." Stella said. With that, Stella, Lindsay, and her cage of pet mice materialized in the courtyard. Lindsay now noticed that Stella held a magic wand in her hand.

"Now let's call a carriage shall we?" Lindsay just said nothing. Stella waved her wand toward the pumpkin patch. A pumpkin of reasonable proportions was lifted from the patch and deposited in the middle of the road. It then began to grow and elongate itself until it had turned into a beautiful golden carriage, where the horses should be was room for eight of them. Stella then waved her wand at the cage. It immediately disappeared and eight of the eleven mice changed and grew until they became eight, flawless, snow white horses. Stella then waved her wand at the remaining mice, instantly transforming them into a coachman and two footmen. The coachman took his post at the dash board of the carriage while footman hooked up the horses. Lindsay looked at the carriage in wonder.

Stella looked at Lindsay's dress and tsked to herself. "There is no way that you are going to the ball in that." Stella remarked. Lindsay looked down at her ratty old dress and sighed. "Imagine your dream gown, and I'll do the rest." Stella said. Lindsay imagined her dress and she then felt the tingle of magic as Stella waved her wand toward Lindsay. She opened her eyes and felt her long hair move and shape itself into a French twist with several ringlets framing her face. She looked down and saw her dress transform into the one she was thinking of. It was an off the shoulder, midnight blue satin, full skirted ball gown with a dark blue overlay dusted with magic, making it glitter in the fading sunlight. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline with sapphires following the edge of her neckline. The main bodice was made of midnight blue satin with golden embroidery looping its way down the seams. The dress was the most beautiful gown that she had ever seen and she could hardly believe that she was wearing it. She took a step to see how the fabric moved when she heard a loud click. She lifted her skirts and looked at her heels. They were of the clearest crystal, each topped with a fully blooming transparent crystalline rose. With them being made of glass, they were surprisingly comfortable.

She tightly hugged Stella. She now noticed that Stella was wearing a ball gown too. Hers was olive green and very elegant. "Oh, I almost missed one very important thing," She said as she whirled her wand around once more. She created a beautiful golden tiara; it was a delicate and open design, covered in diamonds and sapphires, with a large deep blue sapphire as the crowning jewel. She gently slid the tiara into place. "You now look like the princess you truly are." Stella commented. As they climbed into the carriage, Stella said. "Lindsay you must leave before the clock strikes twelve. All of the magic will reverse once the twelfth tone of the clock fades."

"Alright Stella, I will remember." Lindsay said as she entered the carriage, Stella sat beside Lindsay, giving the coachman a wave. He started the horses on a steady trot. "If you are my godmother," Lindsay inquired,"then how old are you really?

"I am the youngest of the fairy godmothers, as I am only thirty five. I have to practice my magical abilities often to stay skilled. That is why sometimes it takes almost no time at all to clean the entire house. I just snap my fingers or use my wand and it is done."

"Am I your first godchild?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, I will be your godmother until you don't need me, then my powers will weaken a little, and when you die, I will watch over the next girl that needs my help the most." The carriage then fell silent as it quickly bounced along toward the castle, and with it, the ball.

* * *

><p>Prince Daniel put on the suit that was specially made for this night. His father and step mother then came into his room to bring him out to the ball. His father was dressed in a stunning gray suit with silver embroidery along the collar and cuffs. Queen Peyton's long dress was a deep purple with a large collar and gold detailing. "Are you ready son?" King Macadam asked.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be." Prince Daniel admitted. They walked out of his chambers met up with Louis, Aiden and Hawkes. Louis wore a suit identical to his fathers, Aiden wore a beautiful rose colored ball gown, and Hawkes wore a deep purple suit almost identical to Daniel's suit of Midnight blue.

"Are you ready Danny?" Hawkes asked.

After he took some deep breaths and composed himself, he said "Let's get the show rolling." Danny said. He opened the doors and entered the ball.

Adam Ross kept introducing no one in particular until the queen tugged on his sleeve. "Ahem, Adam, It's time."

"Oh, of course," Adam said. "Now, for the moment that you have all been waiting for, I am pleased to present, His Royal Highness, Prince Daniel." He bellowed. Daniel walked out onto the ballroom floor and greeted a lady in a lavender dress while the orchestra started and the dancing began.

Just as the clock struck seven and the ball officially started, he saw a lady with curly, golden brown hair in an elegant olive colored dress walk down the stairs and meet up with Adam. When he heard the load clicking of glass on marble a few seconds later, he glanced up at the stairs, and gazed above him in wonder.


	7. The Ball

Chapter 7 the ball Lindsay's view

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of the grand staircase leading to the ballroom. Lindsay hiked up her full skirt as a foot man helped her down from the carriage. Stella stepped down after Lindsay with a flawless elegance that was indicative of a queen, in fact, Lindsay now noticed that Stella was wearing a diamond and emerald tiara that was almost like Lindsay's, but it seemed more like what a queen would wear than a princess. The carriage rolled away as they walked up the marble staircase. Stella's olive green, satin heels made soft clicking sounds when they impacted the marble. Lindsay's crystal heels made louder sounds when they hit the marble.

As they walked down the hall, the royal guards took one look at Lindsay, gasped, and instantly bowed low. "Why are they all bowing like that? I'm nothing special." Lindsay asked.

Stella breathed a sigh and said "When you were six years old, your mother and father had to go into hiding to protect the royal family. They were King Donald and Queen Jessica of the kingdom of Montana, which makes you Princess Lindsay. That's why they are all bowing to you; they recognize you as the princess and the only true heir to the throne. I am the Queen of Manhattan, and Adam Ross is the king. We were on a ship when a storm threw me overboard. I then became your godmother."

Now Lindsay understood why Stella said earlier, "Now you look like the princess that you truly are." There were still some unanswered questions though. "Wait; if my father was the King, then wouldn't that make my step family the new royals?" she wouldn't have minded if Haylen was an heir, but thinking that Kendall was an heir made her cringe.

"No." Stella answered. "In Montana, the politics dictates that only the first marriage is valid for royalty. The others would become lords and ladies only. So you are the only true princess."

"Oh, so I am above my step family even though my step mother married my father?" Lindsay asked.

"Exactly, but they do not know that. If you let this slip, Rikki and Kendall will try to instate themselves as the new family." Stella warned.

"Ok." Lindsay consented. By now they were at the large double doors that led to the ballroom. The intricately carved doors were at least three times taller than maid, now princess, Lindsay. These were opened by the guards who bowed low for the princess. Stella halted their walk.

"I'll go first and try to find my husband, only then come down." Stella said. Lindsay nodded her head in compliance. Stella gave the crier her name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Queen Stella of Manhattan has returned. " Cheers erupted from the ballroom. King Adam looked at his queen and took her to the dance floor as soon as she elegantly descended the stairs. Lindsay took a deep breath and stepped onto the staircase. The crier didn't even ask for her name. As soon as she walked on to the staircase, a stunned silence filled the room. Everyone – except the prince, bowed or curtsied for Lindsay. She walked down the stairs in all her radiant beauty onto the ballroom floor. She walked slowly down the stairs, a loud clink met her every step. She met Prince Daniel at the dance floor. When she looked into his eyes, she was stunned to see that she recognized them. They were the ones that she saw when she was saved, they were Danny's eyes. She delicately curtseyed to the prince and took his hand.

"Hello Princess. May I have this dance?" Daniel asked. He had either found his Lindsay or he had found his true love, little did he know that he had found both in one girl.

"Of course," Princess Lindsay answered.

"I feel like I have met you before." The Prince admitted.

"I think you have. You saved me eight years ago." Lindsay said shyly.

"You are my Lindsay!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" she said. They stopped their dance and Princess Lindsay walked over to Stella. "Thank you Stella, this is amazing."

"I'm not the one that you should thank, Haylen told me to help you if she couldn't persuade her mother to let you go."

Lindsay walked over to her sister, she was dancing with Prince Reed, and he had found true love in Haylen. Haylen was the only one who recognized Lindsay. "Thank you Haylen. This is amazing."

"You are my only friend Lindsay. It was the least that I could do." Lindsay and Daniel disappeared into the mass and waltzed their way into teh empty garden.

"Who was that?" Rikki demanded. She wanted to know who stole the prince.

"Oh, that was just my friend, Princess Lindsay."

"The Princess of what, Antarctica?" Kendall asked rudely.

"No, she is the lost Princess of Montana and Daniels betrothed." Prince Reed said.

"What, You set this up didn't you?" Rikki growled. She started viciously shaking her daughter.

"Let me go!" Haylen Screamed.

"Guards!" Reed yelled. The guards separated Haylen from Rikki's grasp. When Rikki was restrained, Reed said "Come my princess, let's go back to the ball." Haylen took his hand and they entered the dance floor, but not before Haylen shot a glare toward her mother and sister. She too despised her mother and sister. They made their way into the garden where they met Daniel and Lindsay dancing.

They all danced until they lost track of time. All to soon the clock struck twelve. "Oh, no, I must go." Lindsay said as she tore away from the prince. She dashed up the stairs as the dancers made way for the princess.

"Wait, please wait! How will I find you again?" Lindsay so desperately wanted to answer the Prince's plea, but she didn't have time. She lost a slipper on the way down the stairs. She didn't even turn to grab it as the foot men rushed her into the carriage and the driver started the horses into a full gallop. As she looked behind her one last time, she saw the shocked and hurt face of the prince. He then looked down to see her slipper; he picked it up and smiled, knowing that he could now find his missing love.


	8. Escape

Ch 8 Escape

Bong!

Lindsay turned in her seat as the carriage barreled down the road.

Bong!

They were entering the village.

Bong!

Rocketing through the town square, the coachman snapped the reins.

Bong!

They passed the bakers at lightning speed.

Bong!

Time was running out, and fast. Lindsay watched in horror as her dress started to shorten and color from the deep, midnight blue to the dirty brown. Her hair fell out of the ringlets and her tiara fell off of her head and landed in her lap. It did not disappear because Stella had summoned it from Lindsay's castle in Montana, she didn't make it out of thin air like the dress. Her sapphire necklace disappeared, as did her earrings. Her slipper stayed intact.

Bong!

As they entered the forest that surrounded her home, the coachman began to grow whiskers and shrink in to a mouse again, as did the footmen.

Bong!

The carriage started to slowly shrink as they came into view of the house. Lindsay felt Stella's magic. She blinked. She opened her eyes to her bedroom. Rushing to the window, she peered out and witnessed the carriage rapidly shrink and become a pumpkin once more.

Bong!

Nearly all of the magic reversed. The pumpkin plopped itself on its respective vines as they raced to reclaim it. A loud squeak resounded through the room. Lindsay looked to her right to see her pet mice back into their cage, swinging from its chain. She sighed and hid the slipper and tiara under the floor boards. She undressed and checked the door. It was Still locked. Lindsay crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. All the while she wished that she could have stayed at the ball the whole night.

The door clicked and Rikki stormed in, mad as a hatter. Her rampage startled Lindsay from her shallow sleep. "Cinderanna, get up now and make us breakfast. You only need to make two servings." She ordered. "She is such a selfish girl." She spat.

"Who is stepmother?" Lindsay asked, groggily.

"Haylen, she is going to marry the prince." Rikki explained.

"Prince Daniel?" Lindsay asked, seemingly puzzled.

"No you stupid girl!" Rikki snapped. "Use that stupid head of yours a little. Do you really think that I would here right now and not be preparing for the royal wedding if she was marrying Prince Daniel? She is marrying his younger brother, Prince Reed. I told her to try to charm the prince but no!' she said sarcastically, 'she had to find 'true love' in Prince Reed. And then the prince falls for a common tramp!" by now Lindsay was dressed and on her way down to the kitchen with her stepmother. Rikki sat down on the chair that Stella usually sat at. Stella had slept on the little cot by the fireplace the night before and was now up in her room changing out of her soot stained clothes.

"who was this 'tramp'?" Lindsay inquired.

"All that I know is that the prince was dancing with Kendall when a girl in a gorgeous blue dress arrives and steals away the prince. She and Haylen have a talk, and then the tramp dances away with the prince. When I asked Haylen about the girl she said, no Prince Reed said, that she was the lost princess of Montana. Bah! I looked her up, and found out that her family had died when her ship crashed. Then the 'princess' just runs away from the prince around midnight. He comes back holding a tiny glass slipper a few minutes later. Kendall's shoes were made out of yellow silk with a golden heart exactly like that old locket of your mothers that she wore last night." Rikki stated. Lindsay growled low when she learned that Kendall had worn her mother's locket.

"What happened next?" Lindsay asked, attempting to hide her distain. She flipped the eggs.

"The prince came back to the ball but was preoccupied the rest of the night. When the ball was over we left and Haylen stayed at the palace, selfish little toad!" she said. By then Kendall was up and demanded to be fed.

When Lindsay was cleaning off the table from the mess the doorbell rang. "Cinderanna, get the door." Rikki ordered. Lindsay walked to the door and opened it. She was greeted by a plump man in rich clothing holding a rolled up scroll.

"Hear Ye, Hear Ye. All of the ladies that attended the ball last night in honor of his royal Highness Prince Daniel, are invited to try on the slipper. The maiden whom the slipper fits will be claimed as the princes bride and the future Queen." The man finished and promptly left. Rikki and Kendall heard everything.

"When the prince comes, may I try on the slipper?" Lindsay asked.

"Try on the slipper? Why would you want to? You can't anyway because you didn't go to the ball. You will stay out of the way when he comes and you will stay in the closed kitchen. You are so filthy that you would disgrace us. You have already disgraced us enough with your barbaric ways."

"Yes mother." Lindsay relented. She would try on that slipper one way or another.

"Now, help Kendall look presentable for when she meets her new husband." Rikki ordered. Lindsay scoffed at the remark.

When Lindsay made Kendall "look presentable", the door bell rang. "Cinderanna, go and stay in the kitchen."

Lindsay was sliding the doors closed when she heard Danny say, "Let's get this over with." He sounded exhausted.

She heard Rikki call her a minute later. "Cinderanna, come in here and help Kendall." Her voice was irritated.

Lindsay emerged from the kitchen and attempted to force the tiny shoe onto Kendall's huge foot. "I'm sorry mother, her foot is just too big." Lindsay admitted.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked, recognizing her voice. Lindsay turned to see the face of her true love.


	9. The search

Chapter 9, the search

Danny looked hurtfully after the carriage that held his love Lindsay. _Why did she leave so abruptly?_ He thought. He looked down to see her lost glass slipper. The crystalline rose on it glinted in the light. He picked up the delicate shoe and smiled, he now knew that he could find his Princess. He walked back into the palace and rejoined the ball in politeness; he noticed all of the beautiful young ladies and danced with them in turn, but the whole night his mind was stuck on finding his Princess Lindsay. The next morning, he searched out Prince Reed and Haylen. Haylen wore a diamond ring that Reed had given her as she would become his Princess. "Haylen, do you know where Lindsay is?" Daniel asked.

Haylen hung her head and sighed. "I do but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Danny calmly asked.

"If I tell you my mother will kill her. You can use the shoe though. I love her too much to see her killed."

"All right," The Prince said. "Adam!" he yelled.

"Yes your highness?"

"Set out a proclamation. Every girl that was at the ball will try on the slipper until I find my Princess."

"Right away your highness." He promptly left. Reed and his Princess were discussing their wedding plans. Haylen now wore a beautiful red gown of lush velvet; she was now considered a princess since she was engaged to the youngest prince and now lived in the palace.

"I can tell you though, that she, and my horrible mother and sister, live in the Bloomfield area." Soon-to-be-Princess Haylen said.

The prince thanked her as the couple in question continued to discuss their wedding plans. He immediately called a carriage and changed his clothes. "Adam! Have you sent out the proclamation yet?"

"Not yet your highness, I was just getting it onto a scroll."

"Change it to 'all the ladies from the Bloomfield area'."

"Right away your highness," Adam went about making the changes as the prince embarked on a carriage heading to the Bloomfield area. He went from house to house allowing all of the young ladies try on the slipper. No matter how many girls tried on the slipper, none of them fit it quite right. He was down to only a few houses when began to doubt Haylen's answer. _Does she love her enough to flat out lie about the whereabouts of her sister? _ He thought.

He came to a house with a lovely tower and garden. He was about to knock on the door when the door opened to reveal none other than Kendall with one shoe off already. Her mother was on the sofa in a hideous dress.

"All right, let's get this over with." Daniel said. He took the delicate slipper off of the pillow and attempted to put it onto Kendall's huge foot. It wouldn't fit.

By now Rikki was becoming irritated. "Cinderanna, Come down here and help Kendall!" she ordered.

Lindsay emerged from the kitchen and tried in vain to put the slipper on her sister's foot. "I'm sorry mother; Kendall's foot is just too big." She had reason to know, the slipper belonged on her foot.

"Lindsay?" the prince asked, recognizing her voice. Lindsay turned and stared into the face of her true love.

Lindsay started to speak when her mother covered her mouth. "She is not the one you're looking for, she is simply a maid. I know for a fact that she didn't go. I locked her into her room and only let her out this morning." She claimed.

"I demand that you let her go this instant." Daniel ordered. Rikki very reluctantly let go of Lindsay. The prince was about to put the slipper on Lindsay's foot and claim her for his bride when Kendall took the slipper out of the prince's hand and threw it across the room, causing it to shatter on impact with the stone wall.

"You'll never find her now." Kendall haughtily answered.

"Oh, I think he can." Lindsay said. She pulled out the other slipper from her dress pocket. The prince put the slipper on Lindsay's foot. It fit perfectly. Right after he put the slipper on her foot, the broken one pieced itself back together and magically found its way onto Lindsay's other foot, more proof that she was his Princess. As soon as she stood up, she felt Stella's magic again as she magically transformed into what she had looked like at the ball.

"Cinderanna, you're the princess of Montana? Huh, than that makes me queen and I say that you will not marry the prince. Now get into that kitchen and clean it completely in thirty minutes or else you will get no supper." Rikki commanded.

"No, you are not the queen." Daniel said. "You married the king after his queen died, so you are only a lady, you cannot tell Lindsay to do anything now."

"I am her mother and I say that she will not marry you, do you hear me?" Rikki screamed. She was looking for leverage; she had none as soon as that slipper fit her step daughter's foot.

"Good bye lady Rikki." Lindsay said as she and Daniel went to get her things. They grabbed Haylen's belongings and all of Lindsay's old dresses. As they left Lindsay ripped her mother's locket from Kendall's neck. They left her house for the last time and shared a kiss before they entered the carriage to go to her new home that she shared now with Haylen. They arrived at the palace half an hour later to great cheers from the crowd. Haylen and Prince Reed were at the gates to greet them. Daniel helped Lindsay off the carriage and let her hug her sister. "Thank you." Lindsay said through tears.

"It was the least that I could do." Haylen said.

They weaved their way through the crowds and ended up in the garden. Daniel set Lindsay down on a marble bench and knelt down on one knee. He retrieved a velvet ring box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond and sapphire engagement ring. "Princess Lindsay, I fell in love with you the moment that you curtsied after I saved you all those years ago. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my bride and Queen?" He asked.

Princess Lindsay answered in one word. "Yes" she breathed. The entire kingdom erupted in tears of joy on the news that, not only had the lost Princess Lindsay been found, but, she was also marrying the crown Prince. Lindsay and Danny shared a kiss as they thought of the impending wedding and trip to Lindsay's kingdom to reinstate the royal family.


End file.
